


Is That Fair? I Don't Care

by chaircat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gaston is a Dick, Lefou just wants to be loved, M/M, Manipulation, Preferably by Gaston, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaircat/pseuds/chaircat
Summary: Lefou is feeling guilty about leaving Maurice in the woods. Gaston isn’t above using Lefou’s affection for him to ensure his silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I can’t believe it’s in the Disney fandom. I hate myself a little bit. But I saw the movie and couldn’t get this out of my head. I even dreamed about it, for fuck’s sake. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, sorry for any formatting issues. I don't have a computer, so this was all done on my phone.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lefou was sat in a soft armchair, staring into the fire. Gaston was reclining on the room’s only bed, bemoaning another rejection from the one and only Belle, this time in the form of her father.  
“I just don’t understand why she won’t say yes! Am I not everything anyone could ever want?” Here he paused, awaiting the inevitable assurances and praises that constantly pour out of Lefou’s mouth. To his surprise, his friend remained silent.  
“Lefou?” he called, assuming his friend was simply overwhelmed by his awesomeness and the inability to understand why someone would ever reject the perfection that is Gaston! However, upon glancing over after still receiving no response, he found his friend to apparently be lost in thought.Sitting up in the bed, Gaston called out Lefou’s name again.  
“Hmm? Oh yes...how strange,” Lefou answered absently, still staring into the fire.  
Gaston slowly got to his feet, moving to stand beside the chair his friend rested in.  
“Lefou,” he said again, firmly. This time, Lefou seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and looked up at his closest friend. A flicker of fear passed his gaze, before he audibly swallowed and forced a small smile onto his face.  
“Y-yes, Gaston?”, he stuttered, trying to act as normally as possible. Gaston wasn’t fooled. He leaned closer to his friend, studying his face.  
“I wonder what has my dear Lefou so distracted that he can’t even find it in himself to reassure a friend in need?” Lefou’s face reddened as he shook his head guiltily.  
“Nothing, Gaston!” he assured, a little too quickly. “Nothing at all! Please forgive me, I was simply...uh...remembering the war! Yes! Such good times…” he trailed off, hoping he sounded convincing enough for Gaston. He wasn’t so lucky.  
“Now Lefou,” Gaston began, moving to tower in front of the other, his large frame blocking the view of the fire. The orange glow lit up his silhouette, shadows dancing across his face, making him look far more imposing. “You wouldn’t still be thinking of that crazy old man, would you?” There was a pause, then Lefou crumbled.  
“I really don’t think we should have left him there, Gaston! What if he dies? What if he gets free! What if-” his panicked ravings were silenced as the other man kneeled before him. “G-Gaston?” he questioned shakily.  
“My dearest Lefou,” he started warmly,hands resting on Lefou’s knees. Lefou’s eyes were drawn to them, before returning back to Gaston’s as went on. “Haven’t I told you not to worry about him?”  
“Well yes, but-”  
“Lefou,” he admonished. He squeezed the flesh just above the other’s knees and leaned forward. “If we had let that man go, he would have continued his mad ravings and would have endangered everyone in the village.” Lefou still looked doubtful and went to respond, but quickly shut his mouth as Gaston continued. “Furthermore, what’s done is done. If we were to bring him back here, Maurice would undoubtedly tell the villagers what we’ve done. Surely you don’t want to be arrested?”  
“B-but I tried to stop you!” Lefou countered nervously. Gaston smirked.  
“Indeed you did. The villagers would certainly be more lenient towards you.” Lefou relaxed slightly, then tensed at his friend’s next words. “But where would that leave me? All alone, rotting away in a cell, without even my most beloved friend to keep me company.”  
“I’m sure they wouldn’t lock you away,” Lefou tried, sounding not too sure at all.  
“Oh my friend, but they would.” Here he slid his hands up to rest at the top of Lefou’s thick thighs, leaning forward to lay his cheek in his lap. Lefou choked in a breath as Gaston’s thumbs stroked the inside of his thighs. “If they knew that I tied Maurice to that tree and left him there,” Lefou flinched, “they would lock me away, or worse.” Pushing himself to stand, Gaston climbed onto the armchair, straddling Lefou’s lap. Lifting his hands, he cupped Lefou’s face, long fingers sliding into thick, dark curls. He brought his face close to the other’s, his breath softly brushing Lefou’s face as he whispered. “They would take me away from you, Lefou.”  
Lefou shut his eyes at the pain that thought caused him. He didn’t see the victorious smirk break out on his friend’s face.Gaston pressed his face into his neck to hide his expression. Lefou let out a ragged breath at the feel of soft lips against his skin.  
“Surely you don’t want me gone, do you?” Gaston forced his voice to sound soft and meek, both things he has never been in his life. Lefou’s eyed flew open and he rushed to say “Of course not!”  
“Mmm, good,”Gaston hummed into Lefou’s ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth to nibble on lightly. Lefou melted, clutching at Gaston’s sides like his life depended on it. Gaston pulled back slightly and met Lefou’s pupil blown eyes. He flicked his tongue out to swipe at the other’s lips before pulling the bottom one into his mouth, sucking gently, A broken noise left Lefou’s mouth as Gaston pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. Gaston couldn’t stop another smirk from pulling at his lips.  
“So you won’t be telling anyone the truth about our little friend?” The haze faded from Lefou’s eyes at that, and he bit his lip before sighing softly.  
“No. No, I won’t.” Gaston’s face split into a dark grin.  
“Good,” he growled, before crashing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Criticisms welcome. If you want me to continue the scene or have any other ideas, let me know.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr at highwarlockofphilly.tumblr.com


End file.
